HUGE CAT!
HUGE CAT! 'is a vlog uploaded onto BFvsGF. Major Events *Cookie makes her first appearance. *Jesse and Jeana attempt to bring Cookie home, but she escapes. Transcript 'In the Bathroom *'JESSE': Waddup peeps? How you guys liking the hair though? How you liking the hair though? I'm actually feeling it, I think it's starting to look pretty dope. I think the longer it gets, the more dope freshness it'll be. I want your guys' opinion to tell me. 'Cause you guys, I trust everything you say so don't throw me under the bus here, like "Jesse, you look stupid," let me know. We need to recover from partying with WeTheKings, because, holy cow, I've been partying with them for two nights. I don't know how they can do that, you know, every city to city. I'm sure they don't party every city, but...man, living on a bus must be tough. It's the Dope Fresh Nation, we going ham saaan, he he he! *'JEANA': -Walks in- *'JESSE': Hi. *'JEANA': Huh huh huh! 'At a Restrurant' *'JEANA': -Laughs- *'JESSE': What about breakfast at Tiffany's? And she said, real like -Mumbles-. You remember the stupid song? I don't know. *'JEANA': Ahh. *'JESSE': Breakfast at Tiffany's, and she.... *'JEANA': -Laughs- *'JESSE': ....breakfast at Tiffany's. That probably sold alot of records, man. -Eats something- *'JEANA': D'you like your breakfast? *'JESSE': -Mumbles- *'JEANA': No, I'm just laughing at you 'cause you're being silly. You goofball. *'JESSE': I said what about breakfast at Tiffany's? *'JEANA': Wurrr about. *'JESSE': What were they thinking about, let's make a song. They were probably having breakfast at Tiffany's and were like let's make it, oh, I know! Let's talk about breakfast at Tiffany's! -Laughs- *'JEANA': -Laughs- *'JESSE': That's how they came up with the song. *'JEANA': They did? *'JESSE': Yeah. *'JEANA': That's pretty funny. *'JESSE': You guys tell me how they came up with breakfast at Tiffany's. Is there a real Tiffany's place? *'JEANA': So, you guys gonna tell the truth about Jesse's diagonal hair? It's an awkward stage. *'JESSE': Nuh, uh, it looks cool. *'JEANA': Well, it's a little bit awkward. *-Female voice in the background- *'JESSE': When you eat something hot, you're like -breathes deeply- *'JEANA': Do it! *'JESSE': -Puts spaghetti in his voice and breathes deeply- *'JEANA': -Laughs- That's the hot face. 'In the Car Park' *'JESSE': in the car park.]]Found this really cute kitten, it's hard to see her. Come here kitty! *'JEANA': Meow. Meow. *'JESSE': It's too dark. *'JEANA': Come here. *'JESSE': -Whispers- Kitty! *-Jeana feeds the cat some bread- *'JESSE': Almost feel like we should grab her. *'JEANA': I know, I wanna like, get it and save her. Should we? *'JESSE': I don't know, we can't take her to the house though, because she needs to have her other shots before she goes around the other cats. *'JEANA': I know, I don't know what to do. *'JESSE': I don't know either. *'JEANA': It, uh, she actually came close to us. *'JESSE': I know. She's a kitten too, super cute kitten, does anyone need a kitten? 'At Home, in the Living Room' *'JEANA': That was a big, long process. We almost brought that kitten home, we were so close to bringing it home. I felt so bad, so I went to the resturant, which had already closed, I got a cardboard box, I asked them and they gave me a box. They even poked holes in it, so we were gonna bring her home. We put her in the box, an-and Jesse told me to close the lid so I closed the lid, but there were still holes for her to breathe, and we got her in the car. And I-Once I shut the door, I opened up the box, and she jumped out of the box like a maniac, like, super fast, like she was jumping all over the car, and then Jesse opened the door and she ran out. It probably wouldn't of been good to have the cat in our house anyway with Nylah and Bambu, just in case it had rabies or fleas or anything, and um, that's why as soon as I got home, I took my clothes off, washed them and took a shower, just to make sure I'm all cleaned up. *-Jeana is now sitting with Jesse- *'JEANA': -Sniffs Jesse's hair- You smell like... -Sniffs- *'JESSE': -Burps- *'JEANA': Ew! You smell like food now. *'JESSE': Boys do that. Boys do that. *'JEANA': But....it's your hair, I don't like it. It smells like stinky, old lady head. Ouch! *'JESSE': -Bites Jeana's back- You taste like a girl. *'JEANA': Don't eat my shirt with your stinky, owie! Owie! -Laughs- Jesse, salty. I totally put this horrible picture of him on Instagram. *'JESSE': We're playing that game now? *'JEANA': You took the picture! No, you took the picture, on my-No! You can't just come up to me and take a picture, that's not fair! You stole my phone and took a picture! No you didn't, I know you didn't. *'JESSE': I have a picture of you taking a dump, I'm about to Instagram that. *'JEANA': No, you don't. I have a picture of you, remember that day that you had your Protein shake in the bathroom! -Laughs- Tickle, tickle, tickle! -Laughs- Noo! Stop! *'JESSE': So rude. *'JEANA': You can't delete it, that's not fair. What's the new thing? *'JESSE'; There's this new thing going on. I want you to make sure you get your expression when I tell you. There's this new thing going on. *'JEANA': -Laughs- I don't like it. *'JESSE': Smack Cam! *'JEANA': Oh. 'At the Doorway' *'JESSE': -Holding Bambu- Spider Cat! *'JEANA': You know what, he totally just opened the door, you left this in, didn't you? *'JESSE': Okay, the good thing about Spider Cat is, he is very skilled, he's very skilled, see how he can balance himself on....? *'JEANA': -Laughs- He's not even paying attention to.... *'JESSE': Whoa, he spun around completely! Oh crap, he stands on one hand! *'JEANA': Jesse, hold him good, he might fall. *'JESSE': I got him. Oh, oh oh! *'JEANA': He's so cute. Nylah, what you think about that? *'JESSE': Get that bug, Nylah! Get that bug! *'NYLAH': Maaa! *'JEANA': Aww. Look at her pretty little space. Dun, dun dun! Super Nylah! Look at her arm! *'JESSE': -Lifts both Nylah and Bambu up- Where's the bugs? *'JEANA': Let me see the cats. *'JESSE': Where's the bugs? *'JEANA': -Laughs- Nylah's like, laying down on you. *'NYLAH': Moww. *'JESSE': Oh, sorry. *'JEANA': Aww. *'JESSE': Where's that bug? 'In the Living Room' *-Bambu is standing on the TV- *'JESSE': What's on the TV? Oh, there's cats on the TV today. This is my faovurite show where there's cats on the TV. *'JEANA': So entertaining. *'JESSE': The best TV show. *'BAMBU': Moww! *'JESSE': -Laughs- You agree? Cat on TV? Bambu, you're on TV! Guess what, Bambu? You made it! You're on TV! Oh, don't go off of TV. *'BAMBU': -Jumps down- *'JESSE AND JEANA': Oh.... *'JESSE': Look at Nylah's tail. *'BAMBU': -Jumps on Nylah and they start fighting- *'JESSE': -Laughs- Nylah's tail gets all fluffed up like a raccoon when she's playing with Bambu sometimes. Oh, careful. *'NYLAH': -Jumps on a chair- *'JESSE': Break dancing kitties. *'JEANA': Tell them about base. *'JESSE': That's base. Remember, back in the day, when you play like, tag and stuff, there's base? That's base for Nylah. Bambu will never bother her up there. See? *'JEANA': He just doesn't. *'JESSE': She's like, I'm on base, and it's not allowed to touch me. Uh oh, Nylah wandered off base. Look at her! *'NYLAH': -Hits Bambu and jumps back on the chair- *'JESSE': Back on base. -Laughs- You are getting very sleepy, look into my eyes. Got it, you got it Nylah. 'Upstairs' *'JESSE': You're in my room. *'JEANA': -Laughs- *'JESSE': Get outta my room. Get out! *'JEANA': Ahh! What if I really fell? -Laughs and hits the door- *'JESSE': Oh! Shh....let's do it again. Okay, don't get hurt. *'JEANA': OH my god! -Hits the door- Oh, no, look! We really did mess the door up. We should not do that, we're destructing our house! *'JESSE': Wait, one more time. Push me in it then. *'JEANA': That's my desk! Not my desk! Alright, this is a bad game. She's like, you guys are really dumb. What did we do? *'NYLAH': Muhhhh. *'JEANA': -Laughs- I love you. *'JESSE': Alright, I'm going to bed, man. Alright, Dope Fresh Nation, san, I wanna ask you guys a serious question though about the vlogs. Now, we been vlogging alot. Like every single day. I wanted to know, what is your top three things for us to do in the vlogs? Write it in the comments down below what the three things you like to see in the vlogs the most, and we're gonna deliver the most epic, Dope Fresh Nation vlogs. Well, I wanna go, there is something I do wanna do this week. What are you doing? Trying to put Nylah on my head? But write that down in the comments, and I also just wanna say thank you guys for being so dope fresh and the support that you always give. And I know today's vlog was not much because I'm just beat, just going crazy these past couple of days. And we had alot, we were probably on the phone for about 90% of the day because we're working on something HUGE for the Dope Fresh Nation. I mean, the Dope Fresh Nation is about to take over saaan! Alright peeps, we'll see you guys tomorrow! Don't forget to write your three favourite things and we'll see you tomorrow! Peace, on the streets, saaan! Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Uploads from 2013 Category:Uploads from August 2013 Category:Videos featuring Cookie